


Attirance masochiste

by Fleurdesang



Category: Plus belle la vie (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Unrequited Love, complicated relationship, french show, gay Eddy, gay Luis, gay Tom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurdesang/pseuds/Fleurdesang
Summary: Tom ne sait pas d’où lui vient sa soudaine obsession pour Luis, il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il pense à lui constamment au point d’en rêver même éveillé comme il vient de le faire.
Relationships: Tom/Eddy, Tom/Luis
Kudos: 1





	Attirance masochiste

**Author's Note:**

> La série PBLV appartient à France 3 . J'ai écrit ce petit texte en vitesse après l'épisode de ce soir.

Tom ne sait pas d’où lui vient sa soudaine obsession pour Luis, il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il pense à lui constamment au point d’en rêver même éveillé comme il vient de le faire. Luis avait déjà gâché sa Saint-Valentin avec Eddy en s’immisçant dans ses pensées et voilà que cela recommence. Eddy et lui avaient décidé de faire l’amour pour la première fois le jour de la fête des amoureux, pour que cela soit symbolique, oui mais voilà le Gassin n’avait pu aller au bout à cause du baiser qu’il avait échangé avec le blond des semaines auparavant. 

Luis n’était pas quelqu’un de bien, il l’avait harcelé physiquement et moralement depuis deux ans pourquoi était-il attiré par lui ? Cela n’avait pas de sens, peut-être était-ce le contrecoup du décès de son père, une manière de ce punir de sa mort, même s’il n’en était pas responsable… Il cherchait une raison logique qui aurait pu expliquer cette envie d’être avec lui. 

Pourquoi souhaiter être avec un mec homophobe, violent, cruel alors qu’il sortait avec un garçon qui était tout le contraire. Eddy était celui qui lui fallait, celui avec qui il serait heureux et avec lui il n’aurait jamais mal. Il avait tellement attendu de pouvoir être avec lui, cela avait même été son vœux pour la nouvelle année, alors pourquoi n’était-il pas ravi que son souhait avait été exaucé ?

En plus ce n’était pas comme si une relation avec le Careille était envisageable, il était fermé comme une huître lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa sexualité, il niait le fait qu’il était gay et qu’il avait un faible pour lui, pas d’excellentes dispositions pour accepter d’être son petit-ami. Leur passé était trop compliqué, trop agressif, trop dangereux (Tom avait utilisé un tazer sur lui et avait même crû l’avoir tué), trop toxique, cela ne pouvait rien apporter de bon. 

Il devait se sortir cette idée le plus vite possible de la tête, et qu’il se concentre sur son couple avec Eddy, l’homme qu’il aimait, qu’il avait aimé lui souffla une petite voix. Il ferma les yeux et la première image qu’il vit apparaître fut celle de son unique baiser avec Luis, à laquelle succéda la scène de son fantasme. Celle-ci lui semblait tellement naturelle, le blond s’en prenant à lui, lui avouant à demi-mots ses sentiments, avant de l’embrasser timidement

« Je dois vraiment adorer souffrir, après Théo qui est cent pour cent hétéro, voilà que je craque pour un homo refoulé qui prend son pied en me torturant ! »  
.   
Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu’il sentit son portable vibrer et lâcha un soupir de déception en voyant le prénom d’Eddy s’afficher sur son écran accompagné du message « On se voit quand ? ». Il était perdu il ne savait plus où il en était ni même ce qu’il ressentait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation pourrir ainsi. Il allait devoir lui dire qu’un autre garçon occupait ses pensées et le plus tôt serait le mieux.


End file.
